1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a scan sense driver and display device including a scan sense driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the radiation time of an organic light-emitting diode increases, luminous efficiency may decrease. When the luminous efficiency of an organic light-emitting diode decreases, the image generated by a display device which includes the organic light-emitting diode may degrade.